Teen Titans MXC
by Lecter the werewolf
Summary: The heroes and villains face off in the most competive game EVER!
1. Opening

The only thing I own is this story The only thing I own is this story

"What are these people running from? They're not! They're running to world's toughest competition in town. Today is a special 'Teen Titans' version of MXC, where we will pit heroes versus villains. Now, here is two guys who know how to save the day: ROBIN AND BEASTBOY!!

Robin: Wow, what a great day Beastboy. We got superheroes facing supervillains.

Beastboy: Yeah I hope we kick their asses!

Robin: Well now Beastboy, in the spirit of unbiased commentators, we must cheer for everybody.

Beastboy: Whatever dude, get me some more pizza.

Robin: Let's go to Cyborg

_Cut to Cyborg wearing a suit and holding a microphone. _

Cyborg: Thanks dog! Today we're going to start off with Wall Bangers, then head over to Rotating Surfboard of Death, run from Boulder Dash, and finally Log Drop. And now I'll turn things over to our dear Captain Slade.

_Cut to Slade with the competitors._

Slade: Thanks Cyborg. How many of you thing that we should use our special powers either to help or hurt the community around us? Show of hands…now!

_Everybody cheers and raises their hands for a unanimous vote._

Slade: Well your wrong! We have super abilities that separate from the common man. So we should only worry about ourselves and nobody else.

Red X: Hey, that's what I do! Why does everybody hate me for that?

Slade: Because you won't reveal your identity. Even after this show ended.

_Slade swings his pole away from the teams_.

Slade: LET'S GO!!

_Everybody follows Slade down the hill._


	2. Wall Bangers

Robin: And we're off to our first game Wall Bangers where contestants must go through four walls and avoid Cinderblock

Slade (tries to blow whistle but stops himself): Get it on!

Robin: First for the heroes is Kid Flash: the fastest boy in the world. His powers will give him an unfair advantage today.

Beastboy: Actually Robin, we took precautions and had three of the four doors made out of super titanium. He won't be able to cheat.

Robin: KF breaks through the first door, looking at his choices, speeds towards a second, and…OW! Smacks head first and he is down, we already an MXC impact replay.

Replay shows over and over again

Beastboy: Yeah, you can see here adding speed only made the injury only more painful.

Robin: First for the villains is Mammoth: the genetically enhanced mutant.

Beastboy: Doesn't that seem redundant?

Robin: Maybe and Mammoth breaks through both walls and he is now facing Cinderblock!

Beastboy: Why doesn't he keep going?

Robin: Mammoth's not known for his brains and Cinderblock totally beats him down telling everyone you don't mess with the rock guy.

Up next it's Argent: the goth girl from New Zealand.

Beastboy: So she says 'Crikey' a lot?

Robin: No, those are Australians. Argent breaks through one, two walls. Here comes Cinderblock, leaps over him amazing! Out of the third and through the fourth! Argent has brought the heroes up 1-0!

Beastboy: Sweet!

Robin: The last hope for the villains is Trigon the Terrible: an interdimensional demon and…what's this? It seems he is too tall to fit through. I don't believe it, Slade is disqualifying Trigon and he's not happy.

Beastboy: Bummer, that's like the tall man's version of being too short to go on the roller coaster.

Robin: Right you are! So thanks to Argent, the heroes are up by 1.


	3. Rotating Surfboard of Death

"We're back to MXC, where the heroes are taking on the zeroes… I mean villains, heh."

Robin: So Beastboy, what's it like having super powers?

Beastboy: Oh it's great! I can change into any animal! It's so cool! I forgot you don't having any powers just those gadgets.

Robin: Shut up…It's time for Rotating Surfboard of Death: where you must go from Point A to Point B without ending up in Sludge C. What is today's sludge BB?

Beastboy: It's Plasmus, we actually paying him for this specific event.

Robin: Well he's getting his money's worth. Here is Lightning representing the heroes. Brother to Thunder and let's see what he does. On the board, gets ready for the first pink dolphin, but he jumps too soon and plunges into Plasmus! That's got to taste bad!

Beastboy: No amount of tofu can clean out that taste.

Robin: Here is Blackfire sister of Starfire. Her main goal is making Starfire's life miserable.

Beastboy: They take sibling rivalry to a whole another level. And look at that she leaps perfectly over the pink dolphin.

Robin: Ends up on the platform and waits for the board. She's on, over the dolphin, and with perfection makes it to the end! We are all tied up!

There's Jericho and…wait! Captain Slade is whispering something to Jericho. What's that all about?

Beastboy: I did know Slade knew him.

Robin: Now Jericho is on the board, leaps over the dolphin, and smacks his kisser on the board! He is down in the sludge. Let's send Cyborg to find out what happen.

_Cyborg tries to interview Jericho but Slade interrupts._

Slade: WHAT WAS THAT?? DID YOU LISTEN TO ANYTHING I TOLD?? YOU'RE PATHETIC!! GET OVER HERE, GET OVER HERE!!

_Slade pulls Jericho out of sight as Cyborg looks in shock._

Robin: Okay…that was interesting

Beastboy: From abusive fathers to hero rip-offs, here is Kid Wykkyd. Does he remind you of a certain someone Robin?

Robin: No, I don't know what you're talking about.

Beastboy: Dude you are blinded as a bat.

Robin: Let's get back to the action. He's trying to balance on the board. He's falling and bounces his head on the back of the board!

Beastboy: He'll feel sore in the morning.

Robin: Indeed.

Finally for the heroes is Wildebeest and…look at that! As soon as he stepped on the board, it snapped off and crashed into Plasmus!

Beastboy: Ha ha, maybe he should loose some pounds!

Robin: Beastboy!!

With the help of Blackfire, the villains have tied this game up.

"When MXC returns, get ready to rock, roll, and RUN!!"


	4. Boulder Dash

"We're back as we see the battle between the gentle minds versus the masterminds!"

Beastboy: Hey Robin? What's the best thing you like about being a superhero?

Robin: Well, I like helping out the weak and defending them from being hurt. What about you?

Beastboy: I like meeting all the hot chicks!

Robin: That's all you enjoy about being a hero?

Beastboy: Aren't you the one who drools whenever Starfire is around?

_Robin smacks Beastboy on the head with a paper fan._

Robin: Let's just go to the next event.

_Cut to Cyborg over at Boulder Dash_

Cyborg: Here to demonstrate to the viewers our next challenge is Red X and Terra: two individuals who are not classified as heroes or villains. Red X I understand your what they call an 'anti-hero' but why are you here Terra?

Terra: Well, people around the world are split between hating me and loving me.

Cyborg: Okay let's start this demonstration. Red X you go first, just run up to the top this chute without getting crushed by giant boulders.

Red X: Okay here I go. Uh-oh here comes a boulder. (leaps over it but see two more coming) CRAP!!

_Sound of bones snapping and Red X slowly crawls out, riving in pain._

Cyborg: Uhhhh… Let's just start the competition.

Robin: Starting off for the villain team is Punk Rocket: He's an obsessed guitarist wanting to take the world down with his music.

Beastboy: His music sucks! It doesn't even have lyrics!

Robin: He's going up, slides into one slit to avoid a boulder. There he goes again, tries to avoid another but ends up getting brought down by that giant piece of rock.

Beastboy: Ha-ha! There's 'hard rock' for ya!

Robin: Now for the heroes here's Speedy. Don't let his name confuse you, he doesn't have super speed but is an agile archer.

Beastboy: He fights with bow and arrows? Doesn't he know it's the 21st Century?

Robin: None of that matters in this event as he passes two boulders, halfway up, could go all the way, and…NO!! One boulder surprised him and decked right on the noggin! How long would say he'll be in a coma?

Beastboy: Long enough for him to get some new weapons.

Robin: Here's an individual who calls himself 'The Master of Games'.

Beastboy: Oh then he should have no trouble.

Robin: Unfortunately, he could even make up halfway up without getting creamed by a couple of boulders, so much about being Master of Games.

And here's Hot Spot: a fire manipulator but his firepowers wouldn't help him here.

Beastboy: Wow look at him go! He's on fire!

Robin: Nice pun. He could make and…oh so close. Had his arms there but got beaten down by rocks! What a shame.

Here's Gizmo, a boy genius with a nasty attitude.

Beastboy: His insults don't even make sense. What's 'barf brain'.

Robin: Beats me and, speaking of beatings, Gizmo is taking one due to his short stature. Here come two giant boulders…

Robin and Beastboy: OH MY GOD!!

Robin: Gizmo just got buried underneath those two rocks and the avalanche continues! Somebody has to get in there and recover the body! I can't watch it anymore

Beastboy: I can.

_Replay shows Gizmo getting crush over and over again._

Let's sell his goods to pay off the funeral expenses!

Robin: Beastboy that's crazy! But it's better than having the show's businessmen do it.

With Gizmo's corpse taken away we move onto our next hero, Thunder. He's the brother of Lightning and seems to be doing better in this competition.

Beastboy: Look at him going up the chute with no problem!

Robin: All the way to the top and he brings the heroes up with a one point lead!

Let's see if the villains can catch up with Fang: an individual with a spider's body for his head. And…wait what? He's using his large spider legs to carry him from the bottom to the top and avoids all the boulders!

Beastboy: Hey, that's not fair!

Robin: Indeed, the crowds showing their disproval but the score now tied at 2-2.

Last chance for the heroes is Menos, brother of Mas. They can move at super speed but only if they connected. Poor Menos is on all alone and does stand a chance as the boulders destroy him.

_Adonis comes up next with his bodysuit._

Beastboy: What's he doing here?

Robin: That's Adonis the jock with power suit and he's just knocking the boulders away.

Beastboy: He's cheating!!

Robin: Well villains never play by the rules and they are up 3-2 as we conclude 'Boulder Dash'.

"When MXC returns, we 'drop' in for the final showdown!"


	5. Log DropEnding

"We're back at the final match between the do-gooders and the candy-stealers!"

Robin: Here we are Beastboy, the final event and the villains are up 3-2.

Beastboy: The hero team better step up their game. Can you imagine the humiliation if we loose.

Robin: Well Beastboy, it would be embarrassing but people get embarrassed all the time. It's natural.

Beastboy: Hey, let's see what you're hiding under that mask!

_Beastboy reaches for Robin's mask as he tries to smack him away._

Robin: NO!! THAT'S PRIVATE!! GET BACK!! GET BACK!!

_Cut to Captain Slade who's standing at the starting line of Log Drop_.

Slade: The last event is called 'Log Drop', where competitors from both teams must make it to over these spinning timbers to the other side without getting dumped. Get it on!

Robin: Our first hero is Killowat. Not much is known about him other than that he generates and controls electricity. OH! He slides into the water and ends up electrocuting himself! The place is starting have that awful stench of crispy flesh!

Beastboy: Ugh…Shocking!

Robin: Here for the villains is Warp whose from the future and knows the outcome of this match.

Beastboy: Than why's he here?

Robin: I guest he thinks he's involved somehow and…into the fluid he goes!

Beastboy: He should have looked up and see what his outcome would be…LOSER!!

Robin: Here's Melvin: a little girl who brought her imaginary friend, a giant teddy bear, to life.

Beastboy: Wait, since when did we allow kids in this game?

Robin: We never did but it looks like she won't even make from the first timber to the other and drops straight down into the water.

Beastboy: Hope she knows how to swim.

Robin: There's Killer Moth: a villain who is trying to struggle as a single parent.

Beastboy: Yeah, he only wants to make his daughter happy and spoils her at the same time.

_Screaming from the distance._

Beastboy: What is that noise?

Robin: That's actually Killer Moth's girl, Kitty. Don't know if she trying to cheer her daddy on but that distraction causes this moth to get wet. Let's go to Cyborg to find out what went wrong.

Cyborg: Hey K-Moth, what happened out there? You were doing so well.

_Kitty gets in between Cyborg and Killer Moth._

Kitty: DADDY!! WHY DID YOU FALL?? YOU SAID YOU WOULD WIN THIS FOR ME AND YOU DIDN'T!! YOU DIDN'T!!

_Killer Moth walks away with Kitty following him._

Robin: Last chance for the heroes is Jinx: a defector from the Hive Five. She's been known to have bad luck ever since she was born.

Beastboy: Bad luck? It's not going to affect her performance is it?

Robin: See for yourself. Jinx is running across the timbers with no problems and she gets to the other side, tying up the score.

Beastboy: Dude that was incredible!

Robin: And last for the villains is Control Freak: a geek with no life. He's watched 100 episodes of this show to prepare him for the event.

Beastboy: Wow, he is a geek!

Robin: But it looks like watching the show is not helping him. He's struggling to keep his balance. And…straight down to water central!

Beastboy: I bet he's going to go blog about this!

Robin: And with the help of Jinx, the match ends in a 3-3 tie.

So through all that competition, the war between the heroes and the villains rages on.

Beastboy: Hey Robin, there's in impromptu brawl starting between the two teams!

Robin: What? Get me my weapons while we go to "Beastboy's Painful Eliminations Of The Day"!!

Beastboy: #10: Anti-hero Red X, who becomes our personal guinea pig in explaining the rules of 'Boulder Dash'. Next time pick a side!

#9: Mammoth, who should have worried more about winning rather than Cinderblock!

#8: Killowat, who's power backfire and ends turning himself into a human lightning rod!

#7: Mute Jericho ends up, not only smacking his face on the board, but ends up getting the Captain angry! Not a wise move.

#6: Single father Killer Moth. His little girl's distraction ends up sending him into the water!

#5: Fastest teen Kid Flash rams his head right into the wall and won't wake up indefinitely!

#4: Nerd Control Freak. He might have prepared himself by watching but being there live changes everything!

#3: Hotspot. Tries his best to make it to the top but only gets his hands over before being pummeled by boulders!

#2: Wildebeest. His large stature breaks the board and sends straight into that walking zit Plasmus!

And my most painful elimination of the day goes to…Boy Genius Gizmo! He's no match for the giant rocks as they flatten him and send him to the arcade in the sky!

_Robin and Beastboy have joined the hero team in the brawl._

Robin: Thank you for watching today's show and remember…

Everybody: DON'T GET ELIMINATED!!


End file.
